Del Odio Al Amor Hay Solo 1 Paso
by Osi Lucas de Potter
Summary: Cuando algo es prohibido, es lo que mas se quiere... Pero el orgullo de un Griffindor podra contra la arrogancia de un Slitheryn?
1. Nueva vida

**Nueva vida…**

Es primero de septiembre, y como de costumbre voy a la estación de King Cross, con la pequeña diferencia de que este año no escuchare la historia contada por mis primos… YO seré la protagonista… Hoy inicio mi recorrido de 7 años en Howarts… Así que aquí vamos…

-Rossie por favor recuerda escribir y mandar fotos si?

-Claro pecoso, lo prometo…

A veces era tan fácil llegar a querer a ese raro colorado, normalmente era muy tímido al hablar de sentimientos, como digno hijo de Ronald Weasley, pero cuando lo hacía, Hugo resultaba ser bastante agradable…

-No me llames así coloradita- Y un poco irritante si se lo propone…

-Niños no empiecen por favor, apenas son las 8, mejor busquemos a los otros- Ah si esa es mama, Hermionie Granger, a veces me resultaba increíble que terminara casada con papa, considerando lo complicada que fue esa historia pero al fin y al cabo… se amaban…

-Maaa ya los vi, puedo ir? Porfaaaaaa?

-Dime donde están Hugo y vamos todos…

-Allí, mira- dijo mi pelele mientras señalaba a un grupo de pelirrojos cerca del tren escarlata (IRONICO)

Bueno, que se puede decir de mi vida? Soy la hija mayor de Ronald Y Hermionie, Ahijada de "El niño que vivió" Y nieta de Nana Molly Y Lolo Arthur… Por ende eso implica que tengo una numerosa (MUY NUMEROSA) familia, la cual casi siempre disfrutaba haciéndome colorar… Como la hija de Ron que soy… Bueno allí estaban todos: desde la Nana Molly y Lolo Arthur, pasando por tío Charlie, Tío George, Tía Angelina con Fred y la pequeña Roxanne, Tío Bill con tía Fleur y sus tres hijos: Victoire, Dominique y Louis… Tío Percy con tía Audrey y Molly y Lucy… Ah y por supuesto… Mi padrino con tía Ginny, James, Albus y Lilly y como siempre, acompañados de mi querido Teddy… Además de ciertos allegados… como la tía Luna con los gemelos y su esposo, Tío Neville y Tía Hannah con Hannah.… Por dios, la mitad de la población de Howarts era de origen Weasley o allegados…

Al parecer de momento todo iba bien… me apresure a despedirme, y entonces fue cuando los vi…

La verdad eran un poco raro, así mis padres no lo hayan señalado lo habría visto… era imposible no hacerlo… Había 4 personas ahí, 3 rubios de pelo platino y mirado aristocrática y una señora de pelo castaño y ojos verdes… y la misma mirada… los 4 eran muy atractivos, pero se notaban tensos y algo alejados… Luego de observarlos bien papa me aparto… Para que más si no era ponerme a competir con alguien, pero para mi sorpresa ese alguien era un Malfoy… Al subir al tren fui directo al ritual Weasle…

Todos los años al empezar un nuevo curso, los Weasley y allegados se reunían en el último vagón del tren para iniciar el nuevo año con una travesura… Como ese año no vino Ted, por orden de "Los Mandamiento Weasley" le tocaba a Victoire iniciarlo… Una vez todos reunidos ahí (BASTANTE APRETADOS CABE DESTACAR) Inicio…

Todos sacamos las varitas a la vez para poder hacer "El juramento" (era una costumbre de cada vez que nos reuníamos todos los primos) Así conmemorando unas palabras de celebres personajes recitamos a la vez

-JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTECIONES NO SON BUENAS

Y así inicio la reunión en la cual básicamente se encargaron de hablarnos a Albus, Hannah, Y a mi de lo que podiamos y no podiamos hacer… (Incluyendo bromas)… y tramando el "T.A.I.S" (Travesura Anual de Inicio a los Slitheyn's) este año seria contra los de 7mo que estaban muy cerca

-Eh Rosie- dijo Jame cuando estabamos apunte de terminar- Porfavooor trata de ser un poco mas Weasley este año si?...

Y Ahí comenzo el Inicio de mi vida…

-Seguro -respondí con un toque de malicia

-Entonces, habiendo concluido pues que empiece la acción- dijo Fred

-Ohhh yo te cubro primo- añadió James giñando un ojo…

Ahí de verdad que inicio mi nueva vida…

Digo se que debería sentir emoción al saber que de antemano entre en el nuevo y ampliadisiiiimo grupo de los nuevos merodeadores, por el simple hecho de tener mi apellido, pero a veces se me dificultaba un poco saltarme las normas, mas aun si era la primera impresión que iba a dar en un lugar nuevo y prestigioso… peor que puedo decir era una Weasley y ninguno de nosotros se resistía al hecho de hacer una buena jugada a alguien… especialmente a un Slitheryn…

Vicky y las chicas ya se hallaban en posición… La carnada seria (CUANDO NO?) yo… Así que Luces Cámara

ACCIOOON-Grito James….

Toque la puerta con timidez…

-Si? Ah que quieres niña?- Por lo horrible de su cara supuse que era Arnold Zabini…

-Bueno es que unos Griffindors se están metiendo con unos Slitheryns de segundo- Verdaderamente si me lo proponía sabia actuar…

-Oye McLeggan ya inicio la diversión- Grito este y todos adentro cogieron baritas y se dirigieron al encuentro…

Pero cerca de allí estaba EL… me miraba con un toque de suspicacia… sabia que me había descubierto pero también sabía que moriría callado…

Al llegar al segundo vagón fue el turno de los gemelos… Tras entrar todos los Slitheryns (siguiéndome) yo corrí para resguardarme en el compartimiento que sabía que me esperaban y del otro lado de las puertas James y Fred se encargaron de cerrar… dejando sin salida a esas serpientitas… pero el chico rubio estaba ahí también…

Al siguiente instante no se qué fue lo que me impulso… si fue un ataque de locura, adrenalina o solo de justicia que me hiso salir de mi seguro compartimiento para rescatar al pequeño fantasma… pero que grave error… al salir ya fue muy tarde y ya habían lanzado el polvo peruano y todo se volvió negro… pero sentí unas frías manos que me rodearon y me impulsaron contra el suelo, dejándome un buen golpe en la cara… instantes después inicio la acción… Lanzaron el gas de doxys y alguien me cubrió la boca y nariz… lo cual no me agrado

Al dispersarse el polvo y la obscuridad ya pude ver quién era el que me apresaba… era ese tonto, tonto, tonto Malfoy… no me malentiendan, ni piensen que soy bipolar, pero se suponía que quien iba a salvar al otro era yo… no me dio tiempo de reaccionar porque al segundo siguiente todos los Slitheryns iniciaron a bailar y gritar… saliendo del vagón y haciendo (Como no?) el ridículo frente a todos…

-De nada- dijo malhumorado el pequeño niño

-No tengo NADA que agradecerte, quien iba a salvar a quien aquí era yo… solo lo estropeaste todo

-QUE?- su vos se elevo, al igual que su tono de piel- si no te hubiera salvado estarías danzando con tus queridos amigos niña… seguro que eres una Weasley…

-Sí y qué? Tus eres un Malfoy… eso no lo pongo en duda…

-Mal agradecida

-Metiche

-Malcriada

-Presumido

-ROSEEE, estas bien?- y ahí llego el siempre atento de Albus, venia solo, imagino que los demás debían estar buscándome…

-Ah Albus si… Lo siento es que Salí a salvar a este… niño y pues no me dio tiempo de regresar…

-Pero cómo? Porque no estás bailando?

-Yo la salve- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en la cara… tan presumida y arrogante…

-Vaya, gracias, Albus Potter-Dijo tendiéndole la mano- te lo agradezco de veras

-Queee..

-Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy- Dijo interrumpiéndome- Deberías aprender de tu primo Weasley… No te haría mal un poco de modales, no hay de que- Dijo volteándose hacia Albus y luego se retiro, sin más…

-Oye Rose creo que esta vez si te pasaste- Que raro, Albus el justo cuida bestias y protector de MOUNSTRUOS…

-Ay ya… vamos con los demás, deben de estar buscándonos…

Como ya les había dicho, ahí empezó mi vida…


	2. La gran seleccion

**La gran selección **

-Bueno Rossie, nos hechaste un gran susto, pero ahora ve con Hagrid, el es quien lleva a los de primero- Que cosa tan rara, Victoire dando ordenes? No lo creooo (SARCASMO)

-Si Vic, quedate tranquila, YA LO SE

Sin mas me dirigi hacia el semi-gigante, no era difícil ubicarlo… Pero llegue un poco tarde por el sermón de victorie, asi que me toco el ultimo bote, y allí estaba Albus esperándome con Hannah y otros dos chicos… Al acercarme pude detallarlos mejor.

La primera era una chica pequeña de pelo violeta, muy linda, debía de ser metamorfomago, y a su derecha… OH NO…. Otra vez el niño mimado Malfoy…

Subi al bote e intente quedar lo mas lejos posible, mientras conversaba con la chica nueva y Hannah, mientras esperábamos a que arrancara, llego algo ajitado un muchacho de tez bronceada, muy apuesto si lo preguntan, se monto y se sento con Albus y Malfoy.

El recorrido al castillo no fue tan tedioso como imagine, gracias a Dios el chico y los muchachos estuvieron hablando aparte y yo hacia lo mismo con mi grupo. Por otro lado el paisaje no me impresiono tanto ya que lo conocía de memoria gracias a la versión moderna de Historia de Howarts (Cortesia del tio charli) pero los demás si se sorprendieron bastante al ver aquel castillo.

Al bajar de los botes nos recibió el sub-director Longbottom (Tio Neville para mi) y nos dirigió al gran comedor, donde dio las instrucciones de que pasaría a continuación, para hacernos pasar a la selección… como todos los años, los de primero entramos en dos fila… bastante largas este año y fueron llamando uno a uno los estudiantes

-Andrei Thomas-El chico moreno del tren… seguro familia de Dean, el amigo de mis tios

GRIFFINDOR

-Scorpius Malfoy

SLITHERYN

-Sarah Sprout- Esa era la chica de pelo violeta del bote, debía de ser la sobrina de la profesora Sprout o algo asi

GRIFFINDOR

Genial, seguro seremos grandes amigas.

-Hannah Longbottom- Hannah se acerco algo temerosa a la silla y le colocaron el sombrero, para que este después gritara

GRIFFINDOR

-Albus Potter- Y ahí se me callo el alma a los pies…

SLITHERYN

Por Dios, como puede ser? Lo mandaron a un nido de culebras, ante la mirada atónita de todo el gran comedor, y las furiosas de los Griffindor… NO PUEDE SER... Va a estudiar con Odioso Malfoy

-Rose Weasley- Bien, aquí voy, nada de nervios Rossie…

_-Hummm mucho pontencial… Otra Weasley mas, apasionada, pero inteligente, como tu madre… pero que haremos contigo? Será Ravenclaw o tal vez… Si eso es_

GRIFFINDOR

Bien… Me aleje a mi mesa, sin despegar la mirada de mi querido primo quien estaba bastante triste por lo que se pudo ver… Primera vez en nuestra vida que nos separan en algo… digo siempre supe que estaría con el, es mas que un primo, es como mi otro yo… James estaba colerico, seguro ya tramaría algo para desquitarse del sombrero… Si, el fue quien había empezado fastidando con que iria a Slitheryn peor no lo decía en serio…

El banquete transcurrió sin mucho que contar, en verdad lo que nos molestaba no es que fuera a otra casa, porque Victoire, Dominique y Lorcan estaban en Ravenclaw; Molly Y Roxane En Hufflepuff, Y el resto en Griffindor, pero ninguno en Slitheryn, ese era el verdadero problema… Ningun Potter y ningún Weasley había ido a parar ahí en nunca… y el SI

Al terminar, quedaron 8 Hufflepuff, 7 Ravenclaws, 5 Slitheryns y 9 Griffindors… La directora McGonagal nos dio la bienvenida…

-Recuerden que el bosque prohibido, esta como dice su nombre, prohibido. El tercer piso también lo esta. Y las salidas a Hogsmade son a partir de 3er año, a menos que un alumno de 3 en adelante lo invite… sin mas que decir quiero darles la bienvenida a todos, hagan de Howarts su hogar… Pueden retirarse.

Subi a mi habitación un poco cansada y triste… en ella conoci a mis compañeras de cuarto, eran 4 estaban Hannah, Sarah, una chica de ojos azules y trenzas amarillas llamada Trixie Loquen y una pecosa de ojos verde y pelo negro llamada Samantha, era hija de muggles pero bastante simpatica… como ya no tenía animos decidi dormirme, me toco la cama pegada a la ventana, asi que pude contemplar la luna hasta quedarme dormida…


	3. Que se siente

**Cambio de planes**

-Rose despierta! Rose… ROSEEEE!- Podia oír a Hannah pero quería dormir un poco mas… el sueño que estaba teniendo no se igualaba a nada!

-Lo siento, no hay otra opción… AQUAMENTI- y Hannah tenia que arruinarlo, controlate Rose, 5, 4, 3,… Por su bien que no este aquí cuando termine… 2, 1. Lastima, sigue aquí

-HANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Lo siento rose pero es que vas a llegar tarde, tu me dijiste que te despertara….no Rose, que haces? Baja la varita, hablo en serio, no Rose noooo!

-AQUAMENTI- En verdad me molestaba mucho que me mojaran…

-Rose eso no era necesario, ahora me tengo que secar por tu culpa…

-Espera, donde están Sarah Trix y Sam?

-Comiendo, ya te dije llegaras tarde a Transformaciones, y por tu culpa, también yo

-Oh lo siento Hannah… baja a comer, enseguida te alcanso

-Vale nos vemos alla- Con un movimiento de varita se seco toda y salió de la habitación

Bien, un rato de privacidad, no me malentiendan, amo a Hannah, es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces era un poco molesta… ahora podía pensar con calma acerque ce lo que soñé ayer… estaba yo en la biblioteca, y de pronto unas manos que conocía bien se aferraron a mi cintura desde mi espalda, cuando e voltee a ver quien era, simplemente me besaba y no podía ver su rostro… Lo curioso es que van 4 noches seguidas soñando lo mismo… sin perder mas tiempo me apresure a tomar mis cosas y bajar… estaba a finales de semestre, por lo tanto hacia bastante frio, mire por la ventana y se veía el lago congelado, genial.

Tome mis cosas y baje corriendo, directo al aula de la profesora McGonnagal, pero aunque corri no llegue a tiempo…

-Que gusto que nos honre con su presencia señorita Weasley

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall, es que me quede dormida

-Que no se repita Rose, toma asiento

Me coloque junto a Hannah, pero al minuto de haberme sentado llego EL

-Señor Malfoy, veo que usted también se quedo dormido

-Lo siento señora McGonagall, pero tuve dificulades para llegar

Ahora que lo veía mejor, estaba algo desarreglado, tenia la nariz con un poco de sangre seca, muy discreto, no creo que la profesora se diera cuenta. Estaba agitado, incluso algo colorado, se apresuro para sentarse.

Al salir escuche a algunos Ravenclaw hablando acerca de una pelea, me acerque a ver de que se trataba

-Tenias que verlo, no usaron magia, pero Thomas le dio una paliza, Malfoy salió sangrando- decía Anderson con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas

-No puede ser, pero porque peleaban- Este otro era Lorcan, uno de los gemelos de tia luna que estaba en Ravenclaw, el otro estaba en Gryffindor.

-Si en serio, al parecer el otro Thomas estaba hablando de su familia, no entendí muy bien pero el fue quien salió mal, sabes que Kenneth tiene abuelos muggles y sabe pelear bien

Segui mi camino a la biblioteca preguntándome a que se referían con lo de su familia, al llegar allí me fui al final de los pasillos y me sente tomando un antiguo libro de historia de la magia, pero escuche como alguien se movia tras de mi, al voltear EL estaba ahí…

-Hola Weasley, me sentare aquí un tiempo mientras el alboroto pasa un poco.

-Malfoy, si supongo que si no hablas no molestaras tanto- pretendi fingir no saber de que hablaba- pero de que alboroto hablas? Hubo problemas con Al?

Durante los últimos tres meses, Malfoy y mi primo se han vuelto muy amigos, para mi desgracia.

-Tu sabes de que hablo Pecas, te vi escuchando la conversación de Anderson y El Loco Scarmander, por cierto eso no estuvo bien.

-Si sabes de que hablaban Malfoy quiere decir que tu también los escuchaste SERPENTITA- Escupi la ultima palabra con rencor- A que se referían con lo de tu familia?

-Tu lo sabes, es acerca de la 2da guerra, de cómo mi padre y abuelos estuvieron del lado de quien-tu-sabes, no dejan de hablar de eso, pero a fin de cuentas no es tu asunto GATITA, deja de andar metiéndote en MI vida, que? Acaso te gusto o que?

-NO SEAS ILUSO HURON, para que tu me gustes tendrías que hacerme un avadakedabra primero, por Merlin que eres un engreído.

-Seguro Weasley?- en ese momento, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se me pego tanto que mi nariz rosaba su boca, me puse de un rojo intenso y me costo respirar, nose porque mis piernas trataron de ceder pero logre mantenerme en pie por la estantería detrás de mi, contra la que el me tenia acorralada.

-SEGURA MALFOY- dije mientras lo alejaba de mi con un pequeño empujon, nose si habrá notado el temblor de mi voz al decir esto, pero no dio señales de hacerlo, me dedico una sonrisa de las SUYAS y luego dio media vuelta para irse

-Es una lastima pecas.

Y me dejo ahí, con la mente hecha un nido, nose porque, pero empece a dudar de mi respuesta, imagine lo cerca que tuve sus ojos grises de los mios y mi corazón vacilo. Tenia que hablar con Albus.

Camine decidida hacia el gran comedor y ahí estaba el en la mesa de los Slytherin. Lo llame aparte y fuimos al lago del calamar gigante, nos sentamos a la orilla de un árbol y fue cuando me decidi por hablar

-Al- dije con timidez

-Si Rosie?

- Que se siente cuando te gusta alguien?

-Bueno Rose, no sabria decirte con exactitud, creo que sientes que esa persona es tu todo, que vuelas alrededor de ella y no existe nadie mas, por las noches sueñas con ella, con sus ojos verdes tan bellos y…

-Oye Al de quien hablas?- nose porque pero presentia que sabia de quien se trataba

-Ah de nadie Rose, es solo un ejemplo

-Ah si!

-Y tu? De quien me hablas?

-YO? No de nadie, solo curiosidad, jeje vamos mejor a comer si?

-Seguro- dijo el mirándome como si supiera lo que pensaba.


	4. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones…**

Estabamos a finales de diciembre, todavía tenia ciertas dudas en la cabeza, últimamente me la pasaba mucho con Al, Malfoy y mis amigas Hannah Sarah Trix y Sam, además de "El otro Thomas" y sus amigos, para Al y Malfoy debía de ser muy raro andarse con solo Gryffindors, pero en verdad tenían algunos problemas en sus casas, Albus por cuestiones de apellido y Malfoy por razones no conocidas…

Desde que hicimos la broma a los Slytherins había un grupo de ellos que siempre me miraban, James decía que debía tener cuidado con ellos, pero hacia una semana que no los veía rondándome, asi que decidi bajar sola a comer, debían ser las 6 de la mañana y era sábado, asi que no quise levantar a las otras por nada, tome mi bata y salí por el retrato de la dama gorda… al bajar las escaleras, cuando iba por el 5to piso, vi a un chico de Slytherin, pero parecía distraído, sin embargo tome la dirección opuesta a el… segui bajando pero ya en el 4to piso vi a otro de ellos que se dirigía hacia mi, al voltear para tratar de girar el chico del 5to piso venia siguiéndome, RAYOS, me fui hacia la derecha y encontré un salón vacio, y sin dudarlo entre ahí, después de cerrar la puerta escuche sus voces.

-Donde se metió la peliroja?, era tu deber que no se escapara Montague!- Por su voz debía ser Arnold Zabini, el que venia detrás de mi.

-Pero si Nott la tenia mas cerca, ahora Sasha se pondrá furiosa, revisa este salón… primera vez que la chica esta sin guardaespaldas y se nos va- este obviamente era Montague, Andres Montague.

-CORNELIUS- Oi gritar a Zabini- Revisa este salón, y yo revisare el otro, no debe estar lejos.

-Si, seguro- Cornelius Nott le tenia mucho miedo a Zabini como para negarse, especialmente porque Zabini era novio de Sasha McLeggan, y a ella no había que provocarla

Definitivamente estaba perdida, quien estaría despierto a las 6 de la mañana un sábado… Digo, ni McGonnagal… de pronto se abrió la puerta y pude ver a Cornelius Nott, quien me devolvió la mirada, para luego gritar

-ESTA AQUIII CORRAN!

-AYUDAAAAAA- Grite yo, y el se apresro hacia mi para cubrirme la boca, pero yo lo evadía-AYUUUUUUUD…- Esta vez si logro taparme la boca a tiempo… genial, me tenían agarrada y yo sin varita

-Porque no llegaran? Dijo Nott después de 30 segundos esperando, mientras yo estaba petrificada en el suelo del salón.

-ROOOSE?- No puede ser! Me salvare!- ROSE DONDE ESTAS?- Pero yava, esa era la voz de…

-MALFOY- Grito Nott- Que haces aquí niño? Ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te incumbre, donde están los demás

Ya Malfoy se encontraba dentro del salón, y puso una mirada de pánico al verme tendida en el suelo, cosa que no entendí.

-Tus amigos están un poco… ocupados, te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que tu también tengas algo que hacer…

-Scorp donde estas?- esa era la voz de al, se oian pasos…. Debían estar cerca

-Aquí Al, en el aula de Pociones…

Luego irrumpieron en el aula un grupo de personas, entre ellos estaba Trix, Sam, Sasha, Al, Hannah y Thomas…

-Largo de aquí Cornelius, no querras tener que nadar con el calamar gigante como tus amigos- Este era James

-El lago esta congelado Potter… donde están todos?

-Precisamente- dijo mi primo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras llegaba Fred algo ajitado a la sala- Ya te dije, nadando

Nott levanto su varita pero Scorpius fue mas rápido

-_Cruci…_

_-EXPELIERMUS-_grito Malfoy antes de que el rayo de luz verde saliera.

Nott quedo desarmado y fue abordado por Fred Y James quienes lo amarraron con unas cuerdas mágicas (CORTESIA DE SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY) y luego salieron de la habitación con mis amigos mientras que otro grupo salía…

-Rose estas bien- Dijo Hannah mientras se me abalanzaba- Es que no lo puedo creer, cuando Scop nos dijo que estabas en problemas yo…

-ESPERA, Scorp?

-Si bueno digo, cuando Malfoy nos lo dijo yo…

-Malfoy les dijo que?

-No te emociones Weasley, solo lo hice por Al, no quería tener que consolarlo cuando hicieran pure de Rose- Que raro ese engreído

-MIRA MALFOY, YO…

-No empiecen porfaor- Albus siempre era el pasifico de todos- Scorp, no estuvo bien lo que dijiste, y Rose, se mas agradecida, es tercera vez que te salva

-Tercera?- dijimos todas a la vez

Scorpius le dio un codazo a Albus, y este se sonrojo y luego corrigio

-Digo segunda.

-Bueno nose ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre, vamos al gran comedor- Scorpius cambio de tema pero no quise afincarme en el tema, el salió del aula y todos lo siguieron mientras me bombardeaban a preguntas

Comimos en silencio, todos en la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia un tiempo que se elimino la costumbre de comer en las mesas de las casas, esto solo se aplicaba en los banquetes de bienvenida y los días de partidos de Quiditch

Luego me diriji a mi habitación y tome mis patines mágicos, para luego bajar al lago y patinar un poco… en el lao había un enorme hueco en uno de los bordes, imegino que por ahí es donde metieron a los Slytherin… Sonrei de medio lado mientras miraba el agujero e imaginaba como habría sido… pero se me vino la imagen a la mente de la cara de Scorp en la mañana, con su cara de preocupasion, porque se habrá preocupado tanto si no le importo… entonces recordé algo

_-No empiecen porfavor, Scorp, no estuvo bien lo que dijiste, y Rose, se mas agradecida, es tercera vez que te salva_

_-Tercera?- dijimos todas a la vez_

_Scorpius le dio un codazo a Albus, y este se sonrojo y luego corrigio_

_-Digo segunda._

_-Bueno nose ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre, vamos al gran comedor- Scorpius cambio de tema_

Porque Scorpius le pego a Albus y el tomo esa actitud? Había algo que ocultaban y yo lo averiguaría… segui patinando dándole vueltas a la cabeza y entonces lo recordé.

FLASHBACK

_Eran finales de octubre y yo me encontraba en la biblioteca, de pronto Andrei Thomas entro en ella seguido de Malfoy, eran amigos, y era muy raro verlos discutir_

_-Vamos Scor, no puedes hacer nada, que pretendes que hagamos? Que la sigamos a todos lados? Albus sospecharía _

_-Andrei porfavor, tu sabes lo que significa eso… cuando Montague tiene algo en la cabeza nadie la saca de ahí, además tiene la ayuda de su novio y sus amigos… ANDREI LA PODRIAN MATAR_

_-No exageres Scor, solo hablaban de una venganza… nada mas, a lo mejor es una broma tonta, y ella se lo busco, tu lo sabes… no hay nada que hacer_

_-Chicos! De que hablan- dije yo imaginando que se trataba de Hannah…_

_-Weasley!-Dijo Scorpius algo sorprendido mientras se coloraba un poco- no te metas en lo queno es tu asunto- Dijo colocando un tono de molestia poco convincente en su voz_

_-Vamos, Hannah también es mi amiga, díganmelo_

_-Hannah? –dijo Andrei- Pero Rose no hablamos de…_

_-de nada que sea tu problema- dijo interrumpiendo a Andrei- Hannah es mi asunto OK?_

_Una cólera invadió mi cuerpo sin razón alguna, asi que di media vuelta y me dirigi a la salida, con una lagrima a punto de caer_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Y otro recuerdo invadió mi mente

FLASHBACK

_Yo estaba en el lago junto con Albus y de pronto el me dijo_

_-Rose, no puedes ser asi con Scorp! El no te ha hecho nada malo, se preocupa mas por ti de lo que tu crees, si supieras la paliza que le dio Zabini por interferir con sus planes de…_

_-De que? Ya yo se que a el le gusta Hannah y por eso la defiende Al, y lo lamento_

_-Que a Scorp le gusta Hannah- dijo Al con una mezcla de sorpresa y humor en su voz_

_-SI, es en serio, no me veas como si estuviera loca, lo escuche hablando con Thomas hace un mes- entonces le conte lo que había oído, y el se quedo pensativo para después sonreírme _

_-Ah si, eso, bueno algún dia sabras muchas cosas Rose… y deja de andar diciendo que a el le gusta Hannah si?_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Claro no hablaban de Hannah, hablaban de mi!! Pero porque? Que es lo que pretende?

-Oye Weasley los patines son para PATINAR no para quedarte como una boba viendo hacia la nada- Que raro el sacándome de mis casillas..

-Malfoy, solo dejame sola, ahorita no estoy de humor para ti- entonces di media vuelta y me quite los patines para entrar al castillo, algo andaba mal, y no era la persona correcta con quien hablarlo


	5. Una navidad en la madriguera

**Una navidad en la Madriguera**

Era diciembre y yo estaba en la Madriguera, con toda mi familia, era otra de las costumbres familiares que tenia, este año Hannah se había venido conmigo, al igual que su hermana Alice, ya que Tio Neville y tia Hannah tenían algunos asuntos en Rumania por el trabajo de mi tia en el ministerio.

En verdad la pasábamos bien, ya que Alice era de la edad de Hugo y Lily, y Hannah estaba siempre con Albus y conmigo… el dia 23 llegaron tia Luna y los gemelos, ya que el tio Rolf no podría venir… ese dia Albus recibió una carta de el chico Malfoy, invitándonos a pasar un dia en la mansión, pero como papa se negó a que yo fuera, dicidieron invitarlo a la Madriguera, solo 1 semana, la semana antes de empezar…

Albus y Hannah siempre estaban hablando, por lo tanto no me quedaba de otra que ir a jugar Quiditch con los mayores, en verdad no era tan mala, este año presentaría prueba a ver que tal me iba… total este año el capitán seria James y eso creo que me ayudaba un poco, y con tia Ginny como mentora, creo que en verdad lo haría bien.

Por alguna razón los gemelos pasaban mucho tiempo con los pequeños, Lilly, Hugo y Alice… asi que quedaba vacio el puesto de buscadora, el cual me encantaba…

En fin, hoy llegaba Scorpius con una prima que entraría a Hogwarts el año entrante, Vanessa Greengrass, asi que después de comer, alrededor de las 5 nos reunimos todos en la sala para darles la bienvenida…

Cuando aparecieron no supe que pensar, Scorpius había crecido un poco, y estaba con algo mas de cuerpo

-Esteroides- susurre pero todos voltearon a verme con una interrogante en la cara, asi que yo rápidamente lo arregle- trataba de recordar el nombre de esa hormona por un crucigrama- luego sonreí y todos volvieron a voltear a saludar, todos excepto EL…

Por otro lado estaba Vanessa, quien era verdaderamente linda, ella se parecía mucho a su tia Astoria Greengrass, pero no le veía el parecido con su madre, Lavander Brown, tio Ron estaba algo nervioso cuando la vio, porque según el "Debia de tener su carácter"… en fin, era una chica alta, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, de tez bronceada y su pelo era una mezcla entre ondas y liso, para terminar en bucles, tenia la nariz perfilada… Parecia muy agradable, por la sonrisa que me dedico cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba, ella venia a pasar los últimos días aquí porque Malfoy se vendría con nosotros a King Cross, y ella se iba a quedar en casa de su tia por una temporada, asi que en la estación se iria con ellos

Después de los saludos, todos regresamos a nuestras respectivas actividades, Vanessa se sento con Lilly, Alice y Hugo a hablar, ya que los gemelos estaban haciendo experimentos con Fred y James con huevos de Doxys…

Me sente en lo mas alejado del jardín, casi en el cobertizo y escuche unos pasos, decidi no voltear, y entonces me hablo…

-Hola Weasley…

-Hola Malfoy-dije aun sin voltear

-Que tal tus vacaciones?

-Pues bien en verdad, que? Ahora somos amigos o que?

-Pues no pecas, claro que no, solo soy cortes- pero su voz vacilo al decir esto

-Si eso supuse…

-Y no me vas a preguntar que tal las mias?

-Obviamente me vas a decir, asi que suéltalo

-Esta bien, mis vacaciones estuvieron de maravilla

-Mmmm que bien, bueno Malfoy ahora largo quiero estar sola

-No, tu me tienes que decir algo

-NO yo a ti no te TENGO que decir NADA- dije resaltando ciertas palabras

-Pues yo creo que si…. El otro dia, en el lago- me dedico una de sus miradas y no supe que decir

-Aja que pasa con eso, solo patinaba

-No te hagas la tonta Weasley solo dilo

-Que diga que?

-Que te ocurria?

-No es tu asunto Malfoy, ya dejame… largo- dije señalando la casa

-No hasta que me digas dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-No tengo NADA que decirte, ya te lo dije…

-Mira PECAS tu…

-Rose?- Mi salvación, Lorcan

-Hey Lor, sucede algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo- Miro a Malfoy para luego decir- A solas…

-BIEN- dijo el un poco molesto- habla con tu amigo de 2do

Se levanto del suelo y luego se fue, lo mire mientras se alejaba de ahí, porque tenia que ser tannn? Tan que Rose Weasley? No iras a decir que lindo! Porque de lindo no tiene nada… es solo que el es muy…

-ROSEEE, Oiste lo que te dije?

-Ah?

-Sabia que no me estabas escuchando, que siento que no hablamos mucho y quisiera que este año eso cambiara, se que tu mejor amigo es Albus, pero para mi, lo eres tu!

-Ah si seguro Lorcan, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

-Lo que sea?- no se porque no me gusto el tono de su voz

-A ver Lorcan, suéltalo

-Rose, que pasa si me gustara alguien que es menor que yo, y que es como mi hermana?

-Bueno…- Oh noooo! Le gusto a Lorcan? No puede ser- mira Lor, nose que sucede, pero no creo que debamos hablar de eso

-No no Rose, no me mal entiendas, no eres tu, es que solo necesito el consejo

-Bueno yo te diría que la edad no importa, solo habla con ella, eso es todo…

-CHICOS!- Bien, Lilly seguro me ayuda

-Lilly, ven, siéntate, tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas, veras Lorcan tiene un problema de tipo… romantico por asi decirlo

-No Rose, yo no creo que…- Que raro Lorcan de penoso..

-No te preocupes Lorcan, Lilly no le dira a nadie, además ella entiende, ella a pesar de ser menor que tu es muy lista y es como tu hermana asi que…- Oh espera, menor? Como su hermana?

Lorcan me dio una mirada significativa como confirmando lo que estaba pensando

-Que?- dijo Lilly algo irritada- Quien le gusta? Seguro Alice, o talvez Ness!

-No no Lilly, tu no…-Lorcan no sabia si hablar o no, pero luego le gano la segunda opción y dijo- tu no la conoces…

-Ah pero quien es? Del colegio? Debe ser una golfa, en el colegio las de tu año son golfas

-Lilly, no digas eso, no las conoces- que horror, estaba celosa? Nooooo!

-Lo siento Rose, pero es cierto, lo son y lo sabes…

-CHICOS A COMEEER!- grito Nana Molly, a lo que los tres nos paramos, yo confundida, Lorcan, apenado y Lilly… FURIOSA…

Nos sentamos en la mesa y todo fue mas confuso aun, Lorcan se sento en una esquina, y Lilly en la otra, Hugo y Alice se sentaron juntos, mientras que Vanessa miraba a Fred, quien hablaba con James distraído frente a ella, Albus y Hannah estaban juntos, y yo me sente entre Albus y Lorcan, frente a nosotros estaban Lissander y Scorpius, Lissander distraído y Scorp mirando Furico a Lorcan… Roxane Veia a A Lissander, y este al percatarce le sonrio, Dominique y Louis hablaban en francés mientras nos miraban a todos y sonreían.. y los demás solo comían, todo era muy extraño… aquí las hormonas si que estaban MAL, y no era la única que lo veía, tia Ginny hablaba con tio Harry, Mama, y Papa mientras que nos veían.

Al terminar de comer Teddy y Vic se fueron juntos al jardín, ya TODOS sabían que eran novios, Teddy había ingresado a la academia de Aurores, y eso dejaba bastante satisfecho a tio Bill y era muy apuesto, lo cual dejaba satisfecha a tia Fleur…

Yo me fui a mi alcoba, a usar los regalos de navidad que me habían dado mi familia, entre ellos estaba un anillo de sentimientos, el cual cambiaba de color dependiendo de los tullos, pero la ventaja era que tu configurabas el color que querías, para que nadie supiera(cortesía de Tio George)… Pronto lo programo y quedo complacida con sus colores, luego estaba una pluma a vuelapluma que solo escribia la verdad(de tia Ginny)… intente tomar mi diario mágico, que solo puedes leer quien escribe y tome la pluma, inicie a hablar

27 de Diciembre de 2017

Hoy fue un dia raro, las hormonas están alborotadas por aquí, tuve un susto d emuerte con Lorcan, cuando crei que yo le gustaba, pero gracias a Merlin, no era yo, sino Lilly, y creo que a Lilly también le gusta el… últimamente Hannah y Albus están mucho tiempo juntos, y creo que ellos también se gustan, Lissander y Roxane siguen viéndose de lejos, sin hablarse, conocí a la prima de Scorpius (Kien llego hoy a la Madriguera) es muy agradable, y creo que le gusta Fred… eso es raro, a que ser le puede gustar Fred?... Malfoy hoy trato de preguntarme por lo que paso en el lago antes de salir de vacaciones, pero gracias a Dios llego Lorcan, Vic y Teddy van muy bien juntos, hacen linda pareja…

Como …

Como…

-Que pasa estúpida cosaaa? Termina de ponerlo… COMO ODIO A SCORPIUS MALFOY, ODIO A SCORPIUS MALFOY, ODIO A SCORPIUS MALFOY, ODIO A SCORPIUS MALFOY, ODIO A SCORPIUS MALFOY- No entiendo porque no copiaaaa!- Escribete tonta pluma

-No se escribe porque no es verdad- Me asusto oir su voz

-Vic… que dices?

-Que no se escribe lo que sea mentira, mi tia también me dio una, tu no odias al chico Malfoy, por eso no se escribe, si fuera verdad se escribiría igual de fácil, como lo que dijiste de Teddy y yo…

-Ah! Entonces esta malo… porque si lo odio, de verdad

-Hay primita, eres muy inteligente, pero a veces eres tan ingenua como inteligente…

-Por que?

-Nunca te conte mi historia y la de Ted?

-Pues no, veras que no…

-Bien, ponte comoda… Todo empezó en el verano de 3ro a 4to año…

FLASHBACK

Victoire POV

_Hacia mucho calor, pero eso estaba bien, porfin había calor en este lugar, salí al patio y me sente junto a la tumba de Dobby, el elfo domestico que lucho junto a mis tios, me puse a ver el mar, El Refujio podía ser muy acogedor hasta cierto punto, mama me gritaba para ir a donde Nana Molly, peor yo no quería ir, eso significaría que ahí estaría ese tonto metamorfomago con su novia molestándome…_

_Después de pelear durante un tiempo tuve que ir, asi que tome mi maleta y me dirigi hacia alla, al llegar por la chimenea, el ya estaba ahí, sonriéndonos, estaba junto con Fred y James, lo cual no era nada bueno… después de la bienvenida, y de escuchar a Nana Molly quejarse de que tan flaco estábamos mis hermanos y yo, me fui al patio a leer algo de literatura muggle, cortesía de tia Hermionei, estaba en el árbol cuando llego Teddy…_

_-Hola tu…_

_-Hola tonto, fuera de aquí…_

_-Vamos Vic, no te pongas asi, hay que madurar… ya pronto estaras en 4to… _

_-Hay cállate Ted, si es para eso tu pronto estaras en 7mo…_

_-Si lo se… y?_

_-Y? que sigues haciendo tus estupideces con mis primos… que apenas están entrando a 2do…_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo mientras su pelo se tornaba rosado-todos deben tener su niño por dentro… pero no cambies el tema, antes soliamos llevarnos bien_

_-Si, cuando no te importaba que te vieran con alguien 3 años menor que tu…_

_-Bueno en verdad ya no me importa- su pelo tomo un tono mas rosado_

_-Y porque no? _

_-Porque te quiero.._

_-Eres un idiota Ted, LARGO_

_-No no, en serio…_

_-Anda a decirle eso a Katy_

_-Katy? Katy Staces? Que tiene que ver ella en esto?- estaba realmente confundido_

_-Nada- ahora yo tomaba un tono rosado- LARGO, vete con tu novia_

_-Novia? Ahhhhhh Katy!-Su cara fue de alivio- ya no estamos juntos pequeña, crei que lo sabias_

_-En seriooo?- no pude contener mi emoción, lo cual me hizo sonrojar aun mas- bueno da igual, LARGO_

_-Que rara eres!_

_-Rara yo? Y porque?_

_-Porque primero estas molesta por tus celos, luego feliz de que este soltero, y luego molesta otra vez.._

_-Que idiota eres! Celos yo? De TI? Jajajajjaja, eres un iluso Teddy Lupin…_

_-No, solo soy realista- con cada palabra se acercaba mas a mi, dejándome aprisionada entre el árbol y el- o me vas a decir que no te gusto Bella? _

_-No me digas BELLA, que no lo soy, mi abuela lo era, pero hasta ahí…_

_-Bueno pero aun no respondes mi pregunta- Sus ojos buscaban los mios, y yo no poda mirarlo, tomo mi barbilla y de pronto estallo algo_

_-TEDDY LUPIN, ERES UN IDIOTA_

_-Vic, no yo no!, no tuve nada que ver con esto… lo juro yo_

_-Solo alejate de mi dije, al alejarme pude ver como corria tras Fred y James quienes reian acarcajadas, como lo odiaba_

_Pasaron los meses y no nos hablamos mas, yo empece a salir con un chico de 5to llamado Armando Finnigan… _

-Aguarda Finnigan el hermano de Arthur?- No pude contener la risa

-Si Rose el, me dejas terminar?

-Si, lo siento

_Bueno, estaba saliendo con Armando Finnigan, el hermano de Arthure Finnigan, el era un chico muy apuesto de mi Casa, y muy inteligente, un dia hubo un problema con el y terminamos, lo deje porque lo vi besándose con una chica de Slytherin… llegue llorando al pasillo del 5to piso, y no podía ver nada por mis ojos empañados, de pronto tropecé con alguien_

_-Lo siento- dije en medio de sollosos_

_-Vic? Que sucede?- oh no esa voz no_

_-VIIIC- Oh no esa otra voz no, era Erika, mi compañera de dormitorio quien llego corriendo a donde estábamos- oh hola Ted, lo siento pero necesito llevarme a Vic_

_-Que le sucede?_

_-El idiota de Armando, le monto los cuernos y pues ella lo dejo_

_-Que el hizo que?_

_-Si lo se, oye Ted, TEEED, A DONDE VAS? TEEEEED, que raro es el-Dijo hablándome ahora a mi_

_Al dia siguiente, baje al gran comedor y todos volteaban a verme, yo no entendía porque, pero pude ver a Armando en su mesa con la cara llena de volas horribles, seguro le habían aplicado FRUNCULUS, pero quien y porque?_

_-Hola Vic, como sigues?- Nooo, no se atrevió_

_Me voltee rápidamente y vi a Ted detrás de mi sonriendo_

_-FUISTE TU?_

_-Que yo que?_

_-Tu le hiciste eso a Armando?_

_-Siii- comenzó el muy animado, pero seguro mi expresión la hizo parar- Vic que haces con esa varita, bajala, fue por tu bien…_

_-Eres un idiota Teddy Lupin, no te metas en mi vida, te lo he dicho mil veces_

_-Lo hice por ti_

_-IMBESIL, NO NECESITO TU AYUDA- Todos estaban volteando a ver que pasaba, asi que fuimos al pasillo a terminar de discutir- ERES UN IDIOTA LUPIN, TE ODIO_

_-NIÑA MALCRIADA, LO HICE POR TI_

_-METICHE_

_-BOBA_

_-ENTROMETIDO_

_-INMADURA_

_-TE ODIOOOO_

_-TE… AMO?_

_-AH? Que dices?_

_-Que creo que… te amo_

_-Eres un imbesil, si crees que con eso voy a caer redondita a tus pies y olvidar esto, te equivocas Luppin, deja de mentir por una vez en tu vida si? Con los sentimientos no se juega, TARADO TE…_

_Pero no pude continuar, porque algo había callado mi boca, y eran sus labios, una parte de mi seguía furiosa, pero no por lo que ocurrió antes, sino porque me gustaba que me besara, y me preguntaba porque no lo había hecho antes! Y la otra parte estaba FELIZ de que porfin sucediera…_

_-TE AMO VICTOIRE WEASLEY, Por siempre- termino en un susurro que me helo las venas…_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Wao, que lindo… porque nunca me habías dicho?

-Porque no lo crei necesario, solo que ahora te veo igual, nose quería ayudarte

-YOO? Igual? Pff, nose en que nube te montaste Vic, pero esta vez te equivocaste…

-Bueno Rose, solo digo… piensa bien las cosas antes de que sea tarde…

-Tarde? Tarde para que?

-Tu diras, buenas noches Rosie- y se fue

Buenas? BUENAS? Que tenían de buenas, que se supone que deba de pensar ahora? COMO ODIOOO QUE HAGA ESO... Pero su historia no es la mia!

-O si?- dije mientras veía mi pluma suspendida en el aire sin completar la frase que había querido decir pude leer "COMO…" pero nada mas


	6. Contigo hasta El castigo

**Hola chicos, lamento la ausencia pero estaba full con el liceo, aquí viene otro capitulo, espero traerles el próximo pronto…. Besos, espero que les guste**

**Contigo hasta… El castigo**

Eran finales de Junio, todos en Hogwarts estaban algo mas relajados, las clases estaban por terminar, ya los de 5to habían salido de los T.I.M.O.S y los de 7mo de los E..S.I.S. yo estaba en mi cuarto con Hannah, Trixie, Sam y Sarah, solo hablando

-Chicas, tengo una idea, en verdad es muy buena- Sam era una chica muy energica, siempre quería hacer algo, añadiéndole un toque muggle…

-Vamos Sam, tu ultima idea nos costo 50 puntos, Slytherin ya casi nos alcanza- en cambio Sarah era muy correcta, seguro porque su tia es jefa de casa.

-No en serio, esta vez no tiene nada que ver con robar las escobas del colegio ni nada.

-Pues espero que tengas razón Sam porque no aguanto otro castigo de McGonnagal- La cara de Trix reflejaba lo cansada que estaba de los castigos

-Bien, porque no vamos al lago a nadar

-NADAR EN EL LAGO?- contestamos simultáneamente

-Si, podemos hacer un torneo de nado o algo asi!

-Pues la verdad no creo que sea buena idea Sam, digo, y si el calamar nos atrapa?

-Vamos Rose, dijiste lo mismo del sauce boxeador y no paso nada

-En verdad creo que es buena idea, Que?- Dijo Sarah al notar que todas la veíamos extrañadas- No esta contra las normas, y hace calor… además, el calamar no nos hara nada

-Bueno, pero de donde sacamos los bañadores?- Trixie aun no entendía que cuando Sam tenia una idea, todo estaba planeado

Sam mostro una sonrisa inmensa mientras nos miraba sacando un monton de pequeñas piezas de baño

-Vamos! No esperan que me ponga esto- El bañador que me habían dado era de una sola pieza, pero bastante ajustado

-Vamos Rose, te queda genial, y por lo menos no es este pedazo de tela que me dieron a mi- dijo Hannah señalándose con su traje de dos piezas

-Vamos, nos esperan- Dijo Sam

-Quien nos espera?- pregunto Trix sin darle importancia

-Pues los chicos, no esperaban que no les dijera o si?, además, que mejor que pasar la tarde con nuestros queridos SLytherin?- Concluyo Sam mientras salía.

-Slytherin? No querras decir que EL ira o si?- El pánico de mi voz las hizo sonreir

-Vamos Rosie, no entiendo que es lo que tienes en contra de Scor, digo, te salvo la vida, 2 veces!

-No seas exagerada Trix- Me defendió Sarah- tampoco le salvo la vida, solo le ahorro un mal rato… 2 veces

-Bien ya, ire, pero no esperen que le hable!

-Oh no, seguro preferirías gritarle- contestaron a coro

Al llegar al lago, ya mi primo estaba ahí con Scorpius, Lorcan, Lyssander y Roxanne

-Hola chicas, que lindos trajes llevan- Raxanne era muy pasifica pero agradable

-Gracias Roxy, fue idea de Sam- Conteso Hannah quien era bastante amiga de Roxane

-Bien, a bañarnos, no vinimos aquí a hacer cumplidos- comento Lorcan- Por cierto Rosie, estas muy linda

-Oh vamos Scarmader, a bañarse- comento Malfoy tras echarle una mirada envenenada a Lorcan

Todos nos lanzamos al agua, pasamos un buen dia, poco a poco se fue sumando gente al lago, James y Fred hacían bromas a todos tomandoles los pies a las chica… Fred estuvo un buen rato con Trix, lo cual me extraño bastante, considerando ue el era de los que creía que "los de 3ro no andan con los de1ro" poco a poco se fue obscureciendo el cielo y la gente iba saliendo para cambiarse, al final solo quedamos unas pocas personas.

En un árbol alejado estaban James y Trix hablando mientras que Fred les hacia burla, mas cerca estaban Hannah y Al bromeando con las algas del lago, aun mojados, Dom estaba charlando con Kenneth Thomas, un chico de 3ro de Slytherin, Sarah y Sam hablaban con los chicos de Gryffindor de nuestro año y yo solo estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol sin que nadie me viera

-Hola!- su voz me sobresalto, me di media vuelta y respondi

-Hola, que haces aquí

-Pues, si no te has dado cuenta todos aquí andan en plan romantico y no quise interrumpir.

-Vamos Malfoy, no me iras a decir que tu no tienes a nadie

-Interesadas hay miles Weasley, pero ninguna me agrada

-Vez? Eres un engreído

-No empieces Weasley… Vamos solo tengo 12 años, que esperas? Que tengo 10 novias?

-Bueno… viéndolo asi, no, pero…

-Pero tu siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mi- dijo interrumpiéndome

-Bien, disculpa

-Que dijiste? No lo creo! Rose Weasley pidiendo disculpas? Esto hay que escribirlo

-Vamos Malfoy, no empieces, siempre lo tienes que arruinar todo?

-YO? La que inicio fuiste tu!

-YO? No seas estúpido Malfoy

-Vamos Weasley, no seas niña

-Niña? No tienes mejores insultos?

-Pues no quiero que tu novio se moleste asi que prefiero dejarlo asi

-Novio? De que hablas Malfoy?

-Pues de Scarmander claro, o lo niegas?- nose porque pero su pregunta pareció esperanzada

-Pues SI! Eres un idiota Malfoy

-Tu eres una bebe

-Inmaduro

-Tonta

Poco a poco nos fuimos levantando, pero estábamos demasiado ocupados insultándonos que no notamos que la rama estaba crujiendo

CRACK!

Al segundo siguiente me vi tirada en el suelo, y Malfoy sobre mi… todos habían volteado a vernos y mi cólera no aguanto mas

-TIENES QUE ESTROPEAROLO TODO MALFOY!

-VAMOS WEASLEY, FUISTE TU…

-YO ESTABA MUY FELIZ SOLA EN EL ARBOL Y TE TENIAS QUE MONTAR

-NO ME GRITES

-NO, TU NO ME GRITES

-ERES UN…

-SIEMPRE ERES TAN…

-INSOPORTABLE- concluimos al unisono

Todos nos miraban entre divertidos y cansados

-Que raro ustedes peleando! Acaso no pueden pasar un dia sin gritarse?- Albus había llegado con Hannah y nos encontró todavía en el suelo

Me di cuenta por la mirada de Hannah que Scorpius seguía sobre mi…

-Podrias apartarte Serpientita?

-Seguro Miniana….

Scorpius se levanto y me tendio una mano para que yo lo hiciera también, tome su mano y la tire tan duro que el cayo al suelo, y yo me levante

-WEASLEY

-Si Malfoy?- dije con una voz inocente

-Bien ya paren- interrumpió Sam antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder- ustedes son INCREIBLES… Vamos, hay que cambiarnos para comer, ya es de noche

Cada quien siguió su camino, yo mientras tanto en mi habitación conversaba con las chicas mientras nos arreglábamos para comer

-Vamos Rose, no puedes ser asi, la mas lista de nuestro curso, pero a veces eres tan tonta como inteligente, porque no se pueden llevar bien por un momento?- Trixi siempre se molestaba cuando peleábamos, ella era la mejor amiga de Scorpius y odiaba vernos pelear

-Bueno Trix, es que odio que me trate asi- mi anillo estaba de un rojo vivo: IRA- siempre tiene que estar molestando, no me deja en paz

-El trato de ayudarte a levantar y lo tiraste al suelo- continuo Hannah- digo por el bien de nosotros aunque sea deberían de tratar llevarse bien…

-dicelo a el, el es quien siempre empieza- me apoyo Sasha

-Bueno ya, bajemos, no hagamos esperar a Albus

-Albus?- Me miro Hannah extrañada y emocionada

-Sip mi querida Julieta- dijo Sam en tono de burla- los vimos en el lago, a ver, desde cuando te gusta?

-Gustarme? Albus? Ja, eso es un chiste muy…

No pudo terminar al ver las severas miradas de todas

-Desde cuando lo saben?- concluyo apena

-Bueno…

-Estee…

-Mira Hannah…

-Yoo..

-Desde siempre-Concluimos todas

-Ohhh no!, Tan obvia soy?

-Buenooo…

-Este….

-Yo…

-Mira Hannah…

-Si- Concluimos otra vez

-Pero no te preocupes, el no se ha dado cuenta- Comenzo Trix

-Oh no, el es muy caído de la mata- Continuo Sam

-Si, muy despistado-Coincidio Sarah

-Mi primo es un tonto cuando quiere- Conclui

-Creen que deba decirle?

-Bueno…

-Este…

-Yo…

-Mira Hannah…

-No, no creo- Concluimos de nuevo

-BASTA- Grito exasperada

-DE QUE?- Volvimos a coincidir las 4

-De ESOOO!, dejen de hablar a la vez y hacer eso de "Este… Yo… Bueno… Mira…" Es muy incomodo…

-Lo siento- Volvimos a coincidir

-ARGGG! No aguanto, nos vemos abajo- Salio colerica de la habitación, y apenas cerro la puerta, todas estallamos a carcajadas-LAS PUEDO OIR!- Escuchamos desde abajo, lo que hizo que riéramos mas alto

Hoy todos decidimos sentarnos en la mesa de Hufflepuf, la cual era la mas neutro, por asi decirlo

Se nos unieron James y Fred…

-Oigan Dom esta muy rara con el chico ese- Dijo Fred señalando a Kenneth Thomas, un Gryffindor de 3ro

-Si, se les ve bien- Añadio Al

-No me agrada- Dijo Fred

-Oh vamos Fred, no seas asi, se lo merece, además, es tu amigo- dije en defensa de mi prima

-Precisamente- Dijeron Fred y James…

-Bueno por lo menos no te importa lo de Roxanne- Dijo Trix…

Todos la miramos pelándole los ojos, mientras que fred se iba tornando casi vinotinto

-Roxanne?- dijo intentando contener la ira

-NOO, Roxanne no, claro que no- Dije rápidamente-Oye Malfoy me pasas las papas?

-No

-Malfoy-Dije con una sonrisa forzada

-Weasley-Respondio el con una igual

-Las Pa-pas

-N-O

-MALFOY KIERO LAS PAPAS

-Que no Weasley, yo las quiero

-Ah Quieres papas?- Dije levantándome del asiento, tome con la mano un puñado de papas y se las tapuse en la cara- Terminaste con ellas?

-WEASLEY- El tomo el pollo y me trato de meter una pieza en la boca

-TE ODIO MALFOY

-ERES UNA TONTA CAPRICHOSA WEASLEY

-Todo en orden?- Senti que se me helaba la sangre mientras oia esa voz

-Si profesora McGonnagal- Dije rápidamente, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada escéptica, entonces rápidamente

-EL/ ELLA EMPEZO-Dijimos simultáneamente señalando al otro

-No me importa quien empezó, a las 8 en mi oficina, ah y 50 ptos menos a sus respectivas casas

Despues de la cena, Malfoy y yo nos dirigimos en silencio a la oficina de la profesora McGonnagal,

-Oye Weasley, lo siento

-Callate y camina Malfoy

-Es en serio Rosie

-Como?-Dije mientras me detenia abruptamente

-Que?

-Como me llamaste?

-Rosie?- Pregunto el

-Mira, nose que sucede contigo Malfoy pero…

-Pero que- dijo mirándome muy de cerca

-Pero… Emmm… Que?

El sonrio y apuro el paso, al salir de donde McGonnagal habíamos quedado en que el castigo seria limpiar la sala de trofeos… una semana

Bien, una semana, 2 horas diarias, sola con… EL

PERFECTO ironice

Y? Reviews?


	7. Verano Feliz verano

**Verano, Feliz Verano**

Bien, por fin julio… ya va medio año, y mi diario va bastante lleno la verdad, pero no de la forma en que debería estarlo…

Hace 3 meses que TODOS los días escribo de el, no porque quiera, es que es imposible no hacerlo, y no me refiero al buen sentido, digo, siempre tiene que estar molestando… siempre tiene que estar compitiendo… siempre tiene que estar AHÍ… no hay un bendito momento de mi vida en el que el no este presente… siempre, digo SIEMPRE tiene que estorbar… como por ejemplo aquel dia…

_15 de Mayo de 2018_

_Bueno, hoy fue un dia raro… todo había empezado bien, iba a ir a Hogsmade con mi familia, y Scorpius no iba porque nadie mayor de tercero lo había invitado…asi que el dia seria PERFECTO… en teoría… yo estaba con mis primos en el pueblo y decidimos ir a HonnyDuques… al llegar allí comimos unos cuantos dulces y compramos otros de reserva, cuando Albus se puso todo extraño que quería ir a la casa de los sustos, asi que fuimos, Sam y las chicas no pudieron venir porque no las habían invitado, asi que solo eramos Al y yo… al llegar allí me hizo jurar que no diría nada de lo que el me contara y accedi pensando que se trataba de Hannah_

_-Pero Rose JURALO… esto podría meterme en problemas_

_-Si al lo juro, ya suéltalo_

_-Bien, es sobre Scorpius_

_-Sc… Sco… Scorpius?, Ehh y que pasa con el?_

_-Bien, el… bueno el…._

_-El QUE ALBUS SEVERUS_

_-El va a venir…_

_-Que, pff no seas tonto, el no puede venir… a el no o invitaron, o si?_

_-No, yo no voy a venir, yo estoy aquí Rosie- Me sobresalto oir su voz, al voltear no pude ver nada_

_-ALBUS!, tu le diste la capa?_

_-Si Rose, acertaste- Dijo saliendo de la capa para que pudiera verlo… me sorprendió tenerlo tan cerca- Y como podría llegar hasta aquí si no es con…- y saco el mapa_

_-TU LE DISTE EL MAPA? A EL?_

_-Bueno Rose, es que el me lo pidió, y no podía decir que no…_

_-Suficiente, me voy_

_-Rose recuerda no decir nada- Dijo Mlafoy_

_-No Malfoy, no dire nada, pero no por ti… por El- Dije señalando a Albus…_

_Al volver al pueblo vi a Lorcan y me acerque a hablar con el… pasamos un buen rato juntos y fuimos a las 3 escobas por una cerveza de manteca, cuando estábamos allí nos sentamos y llego Albus…_

_-Oh perfecto…_

_-Oye Que?.. Que pasa?- Dijo Lorcan al sentir que alguien pasaba sobre el_

_-Es Malfoy, no te alteres…- y la cerveza de Lorcan se derramos "Accidentalmente" sobre el… BAñanadolo en esta_

_-Suficiente.. Rose yo te quiero y mucho pero… debo irme-Añadio Lorcan tras echar una mirada asesina al espacio vacio entre nosotros_

_-Bien MALFOY… lo arruinaste… OTRA VEZ_

_Fue horrible, tuve que disculparme con Lorcan por lo menos unas 100 veces…. No lo soporto, Como lo…_

Bueno, ese no es el caso, a lo que me refiero es que siempre tiene que hacer algo para molestarme…

-Y que sucede Weasley, porque tan callada?- Lo ven? No soy yo! Es ELLLLLLLL

-Bueno Malfoy… hay algo que hace la mayoría de la gente que se llama… como era? Ah si… PENSAR, cosa que dudo mucho que TU puedas hacer- dije resaltando ciertas palabras- asi que no espero que lo comprendas

-Ja, ja… muy chistosa Weasley… pero fijate que si, si pienso… de hecho llevo varios días dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza… será que tu eres tonta y no ves que Lorcan es un tonto… o te das cuenta pero disfrutas de su estupides! Que crees? El ser o no ser de nuestra generación- concluyo complacido de su… "CHISTE"

-Bien chicos ya… Rose no seas odiosa, Scorpius… no te metas con Lorcan… es como mi familia- Albus de nuevo…

-Si, al principio es gracioso pero después de pasar todo un año en lo mismo, ya las cosas no se ven tan agradables- añadió Hannah para luego sonreírle a Al, cuyos cachetes se tornaron rojo intenso, de verdad no entiendo como no se dan cuenta de que se gustan mutuamente…

-Blah blah blah... en verdad, para que gastan su saliva si al final va a ser igual: ellos pelean, ustedes los tratan de calmar y los sermonean, ellos agachan la cabeza y se callan por 5 minutos, hablan "Normal" por otros 5 y después vuelve a empezar el ciclo… ya déjenlo- dijo Sam con una nota de humor en su voz…

-si, al parecer nunca aprenden… oigan han visto a Trix?- dijo Sarah mientras tocaba distraídamente el pelo de Anthony, quien dormía en sus piernas- no la veo desde que subimos al tren.

-Oh seguro anda por ahí con James y Fred… ya sabes ahora ella quiere ser una merodeadora- dijo Al

-Oh claro…

En los últimos meses habíamos hecho un buen grupo de amigos, quienes deben estar dormidos si aun no han abierto su bocota… Para el desagrado de Al y Scorpius, en su mayoría eran Gryffindors, pero lo que ellos no entienden es que somos mas fáciles de tratar que los Slytherins… en fin, estaban los "Hermanos" Anthony y Maxim, eran belgos, eran hijos de Muggles, exepto Maxim que su mama era bruja, sus padres se conocieron comprando sus utiles de Hogwarts, el padre de Anthony había muerto, asi que el estaba con su mama, y el papa de maxim, pare soltero, se vieron y se enamoraron… ahora ellos se consideraban hermanos…

Estaban también Andrei y Kenneth Thomas, los hijos de Dean, el padrino de Fred y Roxanner… era raro que estuvieran con nosotros, ya que Kenneth estaba en 3ro con Fred y James, de hecho, generalmente el era uno de los que siempre iba castigado con ellos dos…

Lorcan y Lyssander también estaban con nosotros siempre, a pesarde estar en segundo… esos eran los que siempre estaban juntos, pero aveces en el colegio solian juntarse todos los merodeadores y sus maigos, lo que hacia un grupo de alrededor de 30 a 40 personas… no era fácil organizar un picnik asi….

-Otra vez pensando Weasley?- Por Merlin que era irritante

-Si Malfoy…

-Seguro que en Lorcan…

-En verdad no veo porque decirte…

-Malfoy, estoy aquí, te puedo escuchar- dijo Lorcan entre dormido y despierto.

-Si si, vuelve a tu sueño bello durmiente- dijo Scorpius en tono de burla

-Scorpius.. no empieces- dijo Albus

-Bien, bien, me cayo… soolo que todos están muy callados

-Sera porque están dormidos?- dijo Sarah- ya duérmete Malfoy, pronto llegaremos al anden

-Entonces para que domirme?

-YAAA- dijimos todos al unisono

-Bien, bien… solo digo

Sigo diciendo, ven que no soy yo? El siempre esta fastidiando, eso me recuerda ese dia en pociones

_2 de Junio de 2018_

_Hola… hoy estoy realmente irritada… el dia había empezado perfecto, como siempre… baje a desayunar y me fui a sentar con Lorcan, comimos juntos y luego me acompaño a mi salón, siempre estamos hablando de Lily, y de cómo será el año que viene… con ella aquí, será genial… aunque se me acabaran las excusas para molestar a Malfoy… _

_Mi primera clase del dia era pociones, materia en la cual podía alardear de ser la 2da mejor, ya que Albus era algo anormal, yo pertenezco al "Club Slug" al igual que Albus, Scorpius, Hannah y Sarah…no se aun porque Hannah entro, yo la quiero pero a decir verdad no es muy buena en esto, seguro es porque su mama es la jefa de el departamento de desapariciones en el ministerio, a ella le fue muy fácil entrear, lo contrario a Malfoy, a quien le costo ya que el profesor Slughorm tiene prejuicios contra los Malfoy, quien no?_

_Bueno, mi clase era compartida con los Slytherins, nos organizaban en mesones de 4, e iban de acuerdo a su capacidad, yo estaba en el primer meson, junto con Al, Scorpius y Sarah… se podía decir que eramos los mejores por razones obvias_

_Hoy me sente entre Scorpius y Albus, y para mi mala suerte Slughorm puso a Al y a Hannah en parejas y a mi con El…. Iniciamos bien siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, se suponía que prepararíamos "Mortencia" por lo tanto debíamos girar 11 vueltas hacia la derecha y una a la izquierda hasta que se pusiera de color rojo, pero el insistia en que no era asi…_

_-Que no Weasley, estoy seguro de que es mejor con 10 y 2… de verdad_

_-No Malfoy, ya dame la vara para revolver que lo vas a estropear…_

_-Que si Weasley, solo… hazme… caso- dijo luchando conmigo por la vara, lo que hizo que el caldero se volcara sobre nosotros_

_Gracias a Merlin que no estaba terminada aun, pero esa gracia me costo 1 semana en la enfermería…_

_Dios, como lo…_

-Chicos llegamos- la voz de Lorcan me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Oh bien- poco a poco se fueron levantando y despidiéndose, prometieron escribir y esas cosas, y el 20 de agoste seria el dia del gran intercambio… luego entenderán…

Fueron vaciando el vagon hasta que quedamos Al, Sarah, Sam, Hannah Scorpius y Yo.. nos despedimos, pero Scorpius se había quedado dormido y aun no despertaba, asi que mientras Al estaba distraído despidiendoce de Hannah decidi levantarlo cariñosamente

-AQUAMENTE- dije tras una sonrisa al mejor estilo Voldemort

-Que? Ah? Yo?- se despertó algo desconcertado hasta que me vio riendo- WEASLEEEEYYYY

-Adios chicos- dije antes de salir corriendo del vagon para bajar, Scorpius me siguió hasta que choque con alguien ya en el anden- oh lo siento- alse la vista para ver con quien había chocado y me consegui con el rostro sorprendido del Señor Malfoy- …Señor Malfoy

-No te preocupes linda- esta vez no contesto el, sino ua voz femenina, proveniente de la señora de pelo castaño que vi mi primer dia.

Para mi vergueza detrás venia Scorpius, quien estaba haciendo un escándalo

-Weasley me las pagaras- dijo alzando su varita, hasta que se encontró con la cara severa de su mama- Oh mama hola…

-Scorpius Hyperion! Que creías que hacias?- dijo la señora Grengrass en un mordaz tono de voz…

-Hyperion? Jajaja

-Pero mama ella me mojo dormido, se lo merece- Dijo interrumpiendo mi risa- no es justo

-Rose Rowena!- Oh no, esa voz la conocía

-Rowena? Jajaja

-Mama- lo interrumpi- hola

-Que tu hiciste que?

-Yo… eh… Adios señores Malfoy, adiós… Scorpius

-Hablaremos de esto en el carro…

Mama se quedo hablando con la señora Astoria, ante las miradas atónitas de papa y el señor Draco, después de unos 5 minutos ETERNOS de charlas se separaron y porfin nos fuimos a "La Madriguera" donde me toco un ernorme sermón por parte de mi mama y felicitaciones de mi papa…

Como sea… hay algo intrigante que no se si han notado…

_1 de Julio de 2018_

_Hoy regrese a cas, bueno no a casa casa, pero casi, volvi a donde mis abuelos maternos, a pasar una semana con mis primos, en la mañana Malfoy estaba como siempre, molestanto… era tan insufrible, hoy me puse a releer todo lo que aquí va escrito, me he dado cuenta de que siempre antes de cerrar el diario escribo algo, pero nunca me había percatado de que no se terminaba de escribir, solo una vez, y fue el dia en que me lo dieron… pero es raro, siempre me despido diciendo que…. A Scorpius Malfoy…. Lo ven? Solo queda un espacio en blanco…a ver trato de decir que O-D-I-O A Malfoy… pero simplemente no se pone… cambiare de pluma… algún dia lo hare…._

_Bueno mientrastanto seguire intentando._

_Hoy mama me castigo por 1 semana si poder leer ningún libro… será duro… todo por mojar a Malfoy_

_Por Merlin, como lo…._

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo… mas adelante conocerán bien a los nuevos personajes, se que les gustaran…**

**Y bien? Que tal? Reviews?**


End file.
